Each of Patent Literatures 1 and 2 describes a technique of tracing log data.
Patent Literature 1 describes identification of an association between log data by causing learning of a relationship between the log data in advance. Patent Literature 2 describes extraction of a flow of a series of processes by collecting log data corresponding to session information of each server.